It came from Outer Space
by dglsprincess105
Summary: My version of the title from Melvin's POV. I can't be the only one to think he wanted Lexi for different reasons. One-sided Melvin/Lexi.


Happy Valentines day everyone!

This was a plot bunny after I came back from Christmas break. My sis is a fan of it and made me watch her DVD collection with her.

I am one of the few who actually enjoyed Loonatics Unleashed. Okay, so they made it kind of looked like a universe where Stan Lee created the Looney Tunes Universe: The dark sceneries, a post-apocalyptic world and the reintroduction of characters as descendents with awesome origin stories.

But I still enjoyed it, especially season two, where the descendants of the toon villains showed up.

My all time favorite being, Marvin the Martian.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loonatics Unleashed, Looney Tunes or Duck Dodgers. **

I am Melvin the Martian, General of the Alpha Centurion army and current sentry to this quadrant.

And I was very bored!

I was currently trying to figure out a way to pass the time in my space station. I don't know why i was made a sentry here when i should be invading worlds with my armada.

Not that I needed an army, they are occupying the many planets I have claimed in the name of Mars. Yes, I was that good, I did not need soldiers with me. Give me a few robots and ships and I can conquer any planet I want. Their primitive minds and their silly technology were no match for me! There wasn't a planet I couldn't conquer.

Except for earth, we have a treaty with Earth made by my great-great-great grandfather, father, the great Marvin the Martian and two very annoying earthlings whom have ever defeated him: Bugs and Daffy. The treaty was further cemented by my father Commander X-23 and my mother the royal Queen of Mars Tyranee. It was agreed upon after the earth's greatest champion, Duck Dodgers, and his eager young space cadet helped with the treaty (mostly the cadet helped). So Mars no longer fought with earth, no matter how annoyed many star gazers were when it obscured their sight of Venus.

Not that it obscures Venus anymore, anyway. After that meteor hit earth, the planet was not only thrown off course but lost its place from the sun. The earth had lost so many from the darkness, weather changes and meteor radiation that pretty much killed many earthlings and animals. The galactic alliance was hit the hardest and even lost so many of the best, including Duck Dodgers and his cadet, as well as his boss, IQ High. The only living part of the planet was the city Acmetropolis, the only one where the meteor had hit impact but for reasons unknown, left the rest o the world to die. With the World Leaders and Government destroyed, the rest of the planet is now under the leadership of a woman named Zadavia, whom was from the planet Frellung, which I will admit, is a bit more advance then Mars.

As it is, Mars still held the Mars-Earth treaty. So unless they break the treaty, the Martians will remain in cease-fire mode.

"Oh how I wish the days of my father, when the earth alliance existed, where enemies were plentiful and war was always on the horizon." I sighed, bored out of my skull.

I, then, petted Sergeant Sirius, who was a robot dog I had since I was a child. He was modeled after the greatest dog on Mars, K9; the most loyal dog on Mars. Just as I was going to bed early, my computer picked up several signals coming my way.

Something was shooting missiles at the asteroids and at my ship. Without reason no less!

"WAAAHHHH!" I shouted as I nearly fell off my station. What was that? I was being attacked, and whoever it was good, the attacks were too far away for me to retaliate, so someone had to be very skilled with missile targeting to do that.

But I was in no mood to compliment my attacker.

"Ohhh, how dare someone attack my ship with reason; attacking ships without reason is what I do." I growled. "Ejecting enemy missiles." I muttered as I had the battle station rid these pathetic earth based weapons. I then went to my main battle cruiser as I destroyed the station. No inferior life-for was going to steal my tech.

"Tracking point of origin." I had the trajectory of the missile shown to me and to my immense happiness, it came from earth. They had willingly broken the treaty.

"Ahhhh, Acmetropolis! I'll go congratulate them on excellent targeting." If I had a mouth, I'd be grinning. "Better yet, I'll blow up Acmetropolis!"

I started laughing in jubilation at the idea. How convenient! I found a way to stave off my boredom! At least now I have a good reason to nullify the treaty.

OoooOoooO

Making contact with where the missiles had launched, I scowled at them as I eyed them. One was a bunny in black and yellow, he reminded me a bit of that Bugs Bunny that I have seen in the history reels of Marvin the Martian. Another was a Duck who may or may not be the missing son of Duck Dodger, son of Daffy Duck of the twentieth century. He legibly died along with the rest of the Galactic Alliance when the meteor hit the planet. No one knows, but he was one of the few to actually hurt and defeat my parents.

Father even once said that mother had quite the crush on him, but neither father nor I want to dwell too much on that.

Another was a Tasmanian Devil, no doubt related to the one that once ruined my great-grandfather's vacation one time in Australia. Another was a coyote and a roadrunner, most likely ancestors of those one tracked minded predator/prey earthlings that he often watched on slow days. They were no threat to me so I ignored them.

Now to focus on why I was here.

"Who dares attack Melvin the Martian, prince of Mars, general of the Martian army and heir to the throne of the red planet?" I stated with pride and dignity.

Someone moved from the others, and... she appeared. She was a rabbit. Slender, tall, well-proportioned, moved like a trained warrior, and her eyes were the loveliest shade of green. She looked up at me with a guilty expression.

Forget Venus! This rabbit could put every girl there to shame. Who was she?

"I was the one who shot at you, sorry." she said quietly.

Really? Attractive and a sharpshooter. You don't meet girls like her every day. On Mars, although the women are also trained in welfare and defence, they were not permitted in the Army. It was simply unheard of for women to fight alongside the males. They simply stayed home and watched the children and property, only higher class had more freedom to be involved in welfare; and even then, it is only to protect the home front in case their husbands or sons are not their to protect them. To see someone like Lexi was unusual but welcoming. She was someone new, someone independent rather than trusting her husband to defend her home planet.

She reminded me of my mother in a way.

"Well, I... uhhh..." Sergeant Sirius elbowed me, snapping me out of my love-struck state. "Oh right, the damages done to my ship for attacking me! I hope you understand that you also attacked royalty, the truce between mars and earth is now officially broken because of you!"

They gasped, as they realized the extent to what was done; especially the female, she looked close to tears.

"What are you conditions?" The rabbit leader asked.

As I listed off the damages on my ship and how angry I was, my eyes never left the pink rabbit. She looked so lovely, it would be a shame to punish her for this, but if she really was involved, I have to show a sign of strength. The Martian Race is strong, that is why we have conquered many worlds.

"Also, for destroying my galactic death cruiser, my collection of hand painted space dishes, my Martian playing poker painting, and my Martian flogging monkey statue. I demand that you surrender at once or your planet will be destroyed." I finished.

They gasped, especially the girl.

"By the way; Nice missile targeting." I winked at her. It seemed to work and calmed her down. Probably because flirting was a familiar territory for the beautiful girl.

"Thanks... err, I mean, it was an accident." She gave a sheepish smile. That was when the roadrunner intercepted and explained to me what had happened.

"We thought we were playing a game, but it wasn't a game, but you already knew that but you...

At this point I had no idea what this was saying; he was speaking far too fast for me. But from what I can understand, they thought what they were doing was some sort of game and they had no idea they were hitting me. Interesting, if she did this out of fun, how would she fare in an actual battle.

"I say mini mean and green is all talk." The duck said.

I narrowed my eyes. Martians do not bluff and I hated being mocked for my size. All the other Martians on my planet were very tall and very muscular; it made finding a date very difficult. Unfortunately, it's a hereditary problem I have; my ancestors were all very short. Fortunately, what we lacked in size, we made up for it by being cunning and carrying a lot of guns.

"Brave words coming from someone who is a finger snack where I come from." I retorted darkly. I seriously considered cooking him for my victory feast.

"Like I hadn't heard that one before." He scoffed. "I bet you couldn't hit the broad side of the moon with that thing."

Oooohhh, now he was challenging me!

"Oh really?" I would smirk if I had a mouth. I smirked as I pressed a button and reduced the moon to dust. Earth will have moonless nights from now on.

"Ahhh!" he then composed himself. "Easy shot! I bet you couldn't hit something smaller, like those stars over there."

I yawned as I blasted those too; hopefully, he would give me a challenge soon.

"Okay, another easy shot. Now trying the sun, but this time, with your eyes shut..." That was when the leader stopped him. Smart rabbit; he must have realized that I was beginning to get angry at the duck. Perhaps I should just blow up the planet and be done with it. Before I could, the girl approached.

"Hi Mister Melvin the Martian, sir!" She smiled sweetly. "Love your shoes. I always heard Martian had the best fashion sense." She gave her friendliest smile. I blushed and looked down at my feet. It was not every day I was complimented for my fashion. Even on Mars, I was mocked for it because I was too small to fit in the standard armour most Martian conquerors wore. It didn't help that those were qualities most women look for in men.

"Best Fashion sense? The guy is wearing a tutu!" The duck criticised. Oooohhh, I really was going to enjoy turning him into a hors d'oeuvre once I conquered this world.

"Listen, Cornball," To my annoyance, he pushed the girl away. "If you take over Acmetropolis, it'll just be one more planet to keep track of." As annoying as he was, he was right about that. I have many planets and Galaxies that speak my name in fear.

"True, I do have so many planets; it's hard to keep count." It was annoying to have to deal with them. As a conqueror, I have a responsibility to them in keeping up with the finances, economy, and work, and the paperwork! How I hate paperwork!

"Listen, Chum! You'd have to shrink Acmetropolis to make room." He pointed out. I would have grinned if I could. One of my top of the line weapons was the shrink ray. I normally use it for larger planets to keep on mars.

"Good idea, I won't destroy your planet; I'll just shrink it down and add it to my collection." I would have grinned if he could. The duck did not seem to realize what I had said.

"There, you see how easy I handled that! He's only going to….. **SHRINK OUR PLANET!"** Ahhh, that look of dawning comprehension; It always makes my day.

"Please don't do anything rash because I thought I was playing some silly game." She spoke again, looking pleadingly at me. Her eyes spoke of mercy and compassion. I looked at her and reconsidered on my plan of action. It would be a shame to shrink her down too. Perhaps an alternative could be reached.

"You must be a very good game player." I mused as I looked at her. "I just learned a new game, Celestial Checkers. Unfortunately, Sergeant Sirius doesn't have a strong enough CPU." At that, the Sergeant licked my face in affection. I never should have added real drool in his upgrade. "He's more of a rock, paper, and scissors kind of robot."

"Well, that's too bad. It's not much fun playing when no one is your league." She showed a bit of pride in her skills. "Believe me, I can relate."

Beautiful and a game player? She would make a fine companion in my ship.

"Oh Goodie! I won't destroy or shrink the earth after all, I just take you." The expression she had did not show enthusiasm. In fact, she looked shocked and even afraid.

"What do you mean take me?" she exclaimed as a bewildered look covered her face. Perhaps I came on too strong? I'll try to explain to her in simpler terms that she and I would be good friends and game players. Before I could explain, the other rabbit approached and dared to place his hands on her shoulders.

"Okay, listen Space Case, no one's taking Lexi." He sternly told me. A flare of rage filled my very being at this.

"Oooohhh." Who was he? And why was he acting so familiar with her? Were they siblings, I hoped so; for his sake! On Mars, rivalry suitors have a way of turning up dead.

"Let's not get too hasty there, we can always give him what's her name." The duck fretted. I rolled my eyes, so the duck was really a chicken. How unsurprising. But I did not care about that. I needed to get Lexi first (Lexi... what a lovely name.)

"You have twenty four hours to reconsider. After that, Acmetroplis will be very hard to find on any map!" With that, I closed my screen. Sergeant Sirius gave me a questionable look before he spoke.

"Beeep! Woo-booop, weep?" he asked.

"With the ultimatum; at least, the team will be forced to give her up to protect Acmetropolis."

"Bee-waaap a we-bop?"

"They'll have to consider it or I will attack." I grinned, or at least tried to without a mouth. "Once they realize I'm serious, they'll have to agree to my terms."

"Beeeeep?" he looked at him questioningly.

I scoffed at his question. "Oh course I have no intention of keeping my end of the bargain. What kind of Martian would I be if I neither conquered nor destroyed a planet? Really, Sergeant Sirius; sometimes I think you really do need a stronger CPU."

OoooOoooO

When their time was up, I received no word of their surrender. No doubt they assumed that this was all a bluff. Well, they will see who was bluffing. I immediately activated my drone ships and sent them flying to Acmetropolis. I didn't order them to shrink the whole planet, but merely make a game out of it. As you know, I love games! They are a perfect way to pass the time; conquering and pillaging can get stale after a while. So, more often than not, I would turn it into some sort of game to release me for the monotone of it all.

Sometimes I wished my parents, at least, let me bring some instant Martians for company.

I laughed as I shrunk even the military robots and tanks. This broken planet didn't stand a chance! They did not have the same fire power ever since the majority militaries and governments have been destroyed by the meteors. This was fun! The most I've had in years! Why did we ignore this planet for so long after the fall of the earth alliance? Watching them scatter about and panic; their little soldiers and military robots reduced to toys.

"Sergeant Sirius, pretty soon, I'll have Acmetropolis in the palm of my hands, literally!" I laughed in amusement as Sirius also joined in.

The next time I looked up, I notice that some of the buildings were not shrinking. Something was prevent it.

"A force-field? How cute! Let's see how long it lasts!" I laughed, allowing my drone ships to attack it relentlessly. "Well, I suppose I've made my point clear. I'll let the ships do the work now. How about a game?" I asked Sergeant Sirius. He licked my face again as an affirmative. I suppose I could teach him tic-tac-toe.

The communication suddenly went off, surprising me. They were calling for my demands already? How disappointing! I would think they would have put up a bit more of a fight. Those so called heroes really were all talk. I turned on my screen. I expected the rascally rabbit leader or that detestable duck. Instead, I saw the object of my current affections.

"Lexi!" I shouted, surprised. She seemed a bit smaller, her shoulders her slouched, and her eyes were red, had she been crying? No, that couldn't be! She was too strong a person to be crying.

"Melvin, I've decided to take you up on your offer." She said as she looked at her feet as she twiddled her hands. I was stunned. She agreed? She would leave Acmetropolis and come with me? Well, technically, to save her home world but since when have I cared for little details like that?

"Ooohhh goody! You will not regret this, Lexi. Trust me, we'll have so much fun!" I said excitedly. Oohhh, this was going to be fun! I'll even have her live on Mars. Mom and dad will love her! She nodded as she wiped the tears off her face. I frowned at the sight, it appeared she had been crying, after all.

"Lexi, was this your own decision? Are you forced to offer yourself? Did they threaten you?" It was that duck! It had to be, he was very quick to sacrifice her!

She looked up, truly surprised by my concern. "What? Oh no, the guys didn't force me. I just decided to come here. It was my fault; anyway, that you're attacking and it's not right for the whole planet to suffer because of my actions."

I looked at her, trying to find the lie in there. She looked sincere enough, but I was sure that she had been bullied into this. If that had been the case, then I am glad to remove her from the people quick to sacrifice her.

"I'll be down to pick you up outside the city. Go straight to an area a mile away from the city and send me a signal of where you are!" I ordered her. She gave a small nod and ended the transmission. I immediately turned to my faithful comrade-in-arms.

"Quick, Sergeant Sirius! I need to clean this place in time for her arrival!" I panicked as I realized that my ship was a mess.

OoooOoooO

I was practically bouncing on my seat in my smaller escort ship. Lexi and I would meet finally face to face! I would actually get to see her with my own eyes. As my ship landed in the desert, I walked out and shuddered at how lifeless the world was outside the city. It was a large desert with craters all over the place. The comet really did a number on this planet that I am amazed that Acmetropolis was still filled with hope and happiness. Sometimes I wondered why mother never mercy-killed the planet after the meteor threw it off the sun's trajectory. With only one bustling city and such a low population, it made me wonder how earthlings can still go on with life.

I continued my trek until I spotted a flare in the air. I immediately followed it and there was Lexi, all by herself. She was sitting on a boulder; dejectedly, just outside of the city. I felt bad for her, but she didn't need to feel in pain because I was here now. Any girl that I found interest in should be the luckiest girl in the solar system.

I arrived near her with golden crystalline flowers that I had bred in my greenhouse. I hoped my appearance wouldn't frighten her. After all, I am a one of the most powerful Martian in the solar system.

"Hello Lexi!"

She blinked and looked up, surprised.

"I didn't hear you. How did you sneak up on me?" she asked as she used her own ears to wipe her wet cheek.

"Not many can when I wear my stealth sneakers. I can sneak up on anyone, even you." I explained with pride. The techs from Mars were always a pride and joy to me. Still, even I didn't think that I would successfully sneak up on her with her super-hearing. "Oh, here! They're flowers from Mars. You know; to say, welcome or make yourself at home." I said while trying not to stutter.

"Wow, thank you." she gave a breathtaking smile as she took them to smell them.

"Allow me to escort you to my ship, milady." I said as I offered my hand. She gave another smile and took my hand, allowing me to lead her to her new life.

OoooOoooO

It had been so long since I had a guest on my ship. While it was a military ship, we did have luxurious guest rooms for the occasional alien dignitaries and if my parents were visiting. It was a large enough ship to hold about a few thousand people.

"Over here is my training room, where I occasionally fight robotic copies of mars' greatest enemies. Of course, I have the highest score, with Sergeant Sirius coming in second." I bragged. She gave a soft smile, but her face was still tinged with sadness and guilt. I wasn't too bothered by this. She would soon see that she made the proper choice staying with me. "Perhaps I'll test you on it; someday, to see where you rank in Martian warfare."

"That'd be interesting." She muttered as I led her to one of the bed chambers. The room was nearly as expensive as mine, although less opulent. The ceiling and walls were covered with curtains and decorative tapestries. The floor looked to be made of marble and sparkled. The tables and desks had weapons and other forms of old weapons from the past. The bed was in the next room as well as a walk-in closet and washing facilities.

"Is this your room?" she asked as she looked around in wonder. She was obviously not used to such a rich and fine room.

"It's the guest room, actually." I explained as I showed her around. "I hope you will find it comfortable."

She then spotted a large painting of my parents, with my mother sitting on her throne wearing her usual attire of gold breastplate with purple silk dress which conveyed her legs. Her snow-white hair was still as long as ever, and decorated with a headdress.

Even after all those years, my mother was still as beautiful as ever.

My father was standing by her side wearing his helmet and a fine robe, with a sword in hand. He had not changed since his years of fighting Dodgers and he is still very handsome (and very short). Next to him was our family dog, K-9, a descendant of the original. Unfortunately, he is no longer with us as dogs do not have as long a lifespan as we do, but he lives on in my robot friend/soldier.

"Are those your parents?" she asked.

I stood proud. "The king and queen of Mars: My father, Commander in Chief X-23 of the army. And my mother, the royal Queen of Mars, Tyranee.

"That would make you..."

"The prince of Mars," I said casually as I buffed my gloved hand.

"You mentioned that. But you don't seem to flaunt it as often as you should." She mused.

"In the Military, I am seen as the general. My royal title has no meaning." I pointed out.

"He looks a lot like Marvin the Martian." She stated thoughtfully. I blinked in surprise, not many people knew my ancestor, the greatest Martian of his time.

"Not surprising, father is his clone." I said with a shrug.

"Really?" she seemed surprised by this. Apparently, cloning was not done often here in Acmetropolis.

"Well, not a direct one. He was created from the sample of my grandfather, W-22, he was the 24th clone of my ancestor. On Mars, all clones are considered children of the original one, so I see the original Marvin the Martian more as my great great-great-great grandfather then my actual father."

She smiled as she examined me, no doubt attempting to see any resemblance between me and the original Marvin the Martian. I did look like my father, although it was clear to anyone that I was slightly more fit then him and a few inches taller. It was also obvious that I had my mother's beautiful amethyst eyes, which I was very proud of. She often told me those eyes of mine would break many hearts.

"Is he the same one that went against Oswald Bunny and Duck Dodgers?" she asked, looking very interested in my family.

"Why yes! We are a long lived species; of course, he was in his prime at the time. Naturally, I was not born just yet. He also went against Oswald "Bugs" Bunny the first and Daffy Duck."

She gave off a small giggle. "Wow... talk about irony."

I frowned. "Why do you say that?"

"Ace is a descendent of Bugs and Danger is a descendent of Daffy Duck." She answered with another giggle.

I knew it! I knew those two would be a threat to me, somehow. It seems that fate wished for me to have the descendents of the oldest enemies of Mars as mine enemies. Well I won! I proved myself superior and finally did what Marvin could not: Conquer Earth! Best of all, I have Lexi.

"Wait, didn't Duck Dodgers once claim to be the son of Daffy Duck?" I pondered allowed as I thought about the annoying duck. It wouldn't be so surprising. My father has often told me that Duck Dodgers was just as annoying.

"I wonder if Duck Dodger is Danger Duck's father. From what I understood, Dodger had married before his supposed death. I think the cadet had a son too, around your duck's age." I was curious if that was possible. Also, I wondered if the cadet's son was a Loonatic as well.

"I don't know for sure, but from what I understand, he was an orphan that was adopted by a loving family. He doesn't talk much about his past." She said quietly as she was no doubt thinking about her friends.

"Are you related to anyone from Looney Tunes gang?" I asked. I never thought I would ever meet so many descendants of the original people that often times thwarted my ancestor.

"My descendent is Lola Bunny. She was Bugs' female co-star. When she's not that, she did a lot of basket ball games and extreme sports. Lola bunny and I are both athletic." She said in a manner as if she had said this before.

"Never heard of her." Strange? I knew many of our ancient enemies. How did I miss her?

"I'm not surprised. She and Bugs were in a film and acted as leading lady. She's a basket ball player and a good one. She did cameos and occasionally a TV show."

"Did they marry?" If they were related, I had nothing to fear from the leader.

"Nope! Bugs was already married; at the time, to Honey Bunny. She was just his new leading lady in Hollywood." She smiled. "I did hear that Lola had a major crush on Bugs, despite his status as a taken rabbit."

"Dang..." I muttered. I should have known it would have been too easy. Oh well, at least it didn't look like she was married herself. That meant plenty of time for me to woo her.

"So, is the room to your liking?" I changed the subject.

"It's lovely, but kinda stifling. Seems too closed up." She sighed as she looked at the closed up room.

"Oh, you want me to activate the windows, then?" I asked as I pressed a purple button on the wall, revealing the vastness of space. Lexi gasped as I saw tears in her eyes.

"Lexi..." I asked, suddenly worried. Perhaps the enormity of space was too much for the earth-born.

"The sun," she whispered. "I almost forgot what it looked like." She sobbed as she reached her hand out as if to grab it. I was reminded that earth was blown off its trajectory. The people of earth had not seen their sun in so long. Looking at Lexi's face, I could see from her tears that she had missed the rays of light.

"It's beautiful." She smiled as she pressed her hands on the window.

"Yes, very beautiful." I said, looking at her face. The sun brightened her expression beautifully and the few stars were reflected in her green eyes. She was the true inspiration of what artists thought perfection was.

"Hmmm, you say something?" she said looking at my face.

"What... no nothing, I didn't say anything." It didn't look like she believed me. Then again, her hearing was superior, so it was no surprise.

"You should probably get to bed. You have a long day tomorrow." I quickly changed the subject. She looked like she was going to argue but suddenly broke out in a yawn.

"Yeah, I guess I should." She whispered as I led her down to her bed. She yawned and collapsed on the bed, falling asleep instantaneously. I looked at her and helped her get on the bed, pulled the covers up and made sure her head was on the pillow. Tilting my head as I observed her, my hand lingered on her face for a moment before I left.

"Good night, Lexi, I will see you in the morning." I left her in her room to sleep in my own chambers.

OoooOoooO

I woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed. It was going to be a glorious day; Mars will have a princess and earth within their grasp. My parents will be so pleased to have her for a daughter-in-law. Lounging up, I decided to see how my new guest was doing with my security screen. I blinked at the screen that showed she was screaming and banging at her door. She looked wide-eyed and panicked-stricken, as if she were in a room with a monster. I began to feel worried as I noted her frightened demeanor and desperate attempts to escape.

What if there was an assassin in the room? Or perhaps a space beast? What was going on in there?

Jumping out of bed, I ran like demons were at my feet and ran to her door, while bringing my disintegration gun 8.0, determined to kill whoever was attacking her. As soon as the door opened, she crashed into me, shaking in terror. I wrapped my arms around her, trying to settle her down.

"Lexi, are you all right? What happened?" I ran my hands on her arms and waist to finds any signs of bruises or lacerations. She took comfort in that and held me tighter.

"It was so quiet. I didn't hear a sound, not even my own voice. I was walking and my feet didn't make a pat. What was that? I thought I went deaf." She looked badly shaken as she clenched my shoulders.

"Forgive me, but I assumed you wished to sleep well tonight. And with your super hearing, it would have been impossible because of all the mechanics in the ship. I soundproofed the entire area and made sure not a sound could be heard."

"It was kind of disturbing. I'm used to sounds." She looked embaressed when she realized the intimate way she was holding me. "Sorry." She pulled herself away.

I sighed in disappointment for not holding her a little longer. "It's all right. Come, breakfast should be ready. Sergeant Sirius makes a mean buttermilk pancake."

"Uhh, how do you eat?" She asked as she pointed out I had no mouth.

I winked at her. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

OoooOoooO

Breakfast was a quiet affair, she seemed to like her carrot pancakes, yet she seemed more interested in how I seem to eat. Honestly, it was not exactly all that was the same way as everyone eat on Mars.

"So, no soldiers or people. Just you in the big ship." She wondered as she looked at me with awe. She had been impressed by the way our technology could easily make our favorite food with a simple mind scan of our favorite food and sensory scan on our taste buds to make it even more delicious then it normally is.

"Everything is self-operating. I have no need, especially with the Centurions or my instant Martians soldiers. It makes it better for me to work alone with no supplies to give out to a crew. I also don't have to worry about casualties in case there is a problem on one of the conquered worlds."

"Is it lonely doing that?" she asked as she picked her pancakes. She was probably thinking about her friends.

"It is, but I have Sergeant Sirius, and now you. I'm not too lonely anymore." I answered her as I took her hand in mine. She looked up and I was sure she was blushing under her fur.

Well, I'm glad I could be your friend, Melvin." She smiled, brightly.

'_Friend? Oh no, Lexi. We will be more than that.'_

OoooOoooO

I lead her to my war room, which I had Sergeant Sirius turn into a giant board game, complete with larger checkers. The hovercrafts were right there and so were the shrinking weapons.

"Wow, this game looks out of this world." She said as she somersaulted on the center of the game. I smiled at her. She was certainly out of this world, herself.

"You'll like Celestial checkers. There's none like it." I said as she stood in awe of the large checker board. While she was distracted, I proceeded to set up the board game by attaching it to my GPS Map of Acmetropolis.

"Forgive me, Lexi, but I am a conqueror first." I whispered as I set my weapons system to respond to my hovercrafts. I turned back to see her petting Sergeant Sirius, who seemed to enjoy the attention. I approached her while looking nonchalant.

"So, red or black?" I asked casually.

OoooOoooO

It started out a bit slow as she had to get the hang of the mechanics, but as I expected, she thrived on the game. She was soon showing me a challenging that I had long for in a partner.

"I can't lose at this game, Lexi." I gloated.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna beat that tutu off of you." She shot back, but it was in all friendly competition. I actually laughed at that.

"Ooohh, I love this game!" I was having so much fun. I could not remember a time when I ever had so much fun. Maybe because I was actually playing with somebody instead of alone.

"Silly rabbit, bow before Celestial Board master." I shouted as I proceeded to move around the board. Lexi immediately noticed that I wasn't moving according to the game.

"Hey! You can't move there." She shouted, clearly put out.

"You can, when it's your board." I smirked as I shot her hover scooter.

"I have a feeling that this game is going to get old real fast." She muttered from the floor. I chuckled softly and finished winning. Oh, one thing I live about games was winning. She gasped as she got my attention, then she gave her loveliest smile.

"Melvin, how about a rematch?" her eyes were brighter with something I could not see, and her smile was as bright as the sun.

"Ohhh, double or nothing?" I asked, seeing an opportunity to make this game more worthwhile.

"Double what? What do you want?" she frowned. "I don't have any money, left my wallet in Acmetropolis." I laughed and moved towards her, looking at her confused and annoyed expression.

"How about a kiss?" I waggled my invisible eyebrows. She looked stunned -but not disgusted.

"A kiss?" she said with wide eyes. That was when I made my move.

I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close, tilting her to the floor as I leaned close to her. Her green eyes went wide as my mauve eyes stared deep into them. Her fur hid her blush as she found her lips pressed on my face. They felt softer then I thought they would be. She had a distinct smell of on her, a mix of fresh carrots and roses: an odd combination, but it worked on her.

"Oh... oh wow." She looked back on me. She actually managed to blush in her fur and behind her mask. She realized that somewhere around the kiss, she had wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I chuckled at her bashfulness while nuzzling her cheek. For all her skills and bravery, she was as demure as any woman.

"So, double or nothing," I winked at the flustered female rabbit.

OoooOoooO

She had accepted the bet. While I was excited, she seemed distracted and was making mistakes. I decided that her behaviour was her reaction to my kiss. Naturally, I took advantage of this to win the bet at all cost. The game was becoming so much fun that I was back to behaving ... well, like a jerk.

"Your primitive bunny brain is no match for my superior Martian mind." I would have flinched at my own words, but I liked winning and can be a bit arrogant at it, I believe I got that from mother's side of the family.

"Isn't there some other game to play?" She sounded tired, no doubt annoyed at my winning.

"No, Celestial checkers is even more fun than tic-tac-toe." I started to cheat again. I couldn't help it, I was a conqueror and conquerors didn't win by playing by the rules. Unfortunately, she did not see it that way.

"Here's a thought, if you want to play checkers, learn the game." I flinched at the aggravated voice. Perhaps I should let her play a few games and let her win. That was when Sergeant Sirius arrived before it became too violent, even for me. He approached me with a report that someone had delivered me a present.

"Someone sent me a gift? Oh goody, I usually don't receive gifts this deep in space." I approached

"There's a note?"

"Please accept this token of our appreciation. Signed, your friends and not your enemies, the Loonatics. Ha ha, How nice." I laughed. I was sure that they were trying to bribe me. This kind of behaviour; I am familiar with. Still, I did like presents, especially the fun kinds.

"I'll bet its one of those puzzle games you take apart and can never put back together. I love puzzle games, cone along sergeant Sirius."

I left the room, unknowing how my day would end.

OoooOoooO

Such a strange present, this was. It looked like a giant earth animal of sorts. But where was the fun in this gift? I saw no way to play with this at all.

"How can this amuse... what is it, Sergeant Sirius?" I asked when I noticed my faithful companion seemed to be growling.

"BEEP BEEP! HONK HONK!" he angrily answered, his eyes glowing red, telling me he was in search and destroy mode.

"Intruders! You sense intruders in my ship!" I growled. Intruders made me so angry. "But how? How did they get in?" I was furious that my impenetrable ship was penetrated. What was the point of the state of the art security system if just about any inferior life form can waltz in?

Sergeant Sirius sniffed the thing. He growled and turned to me, his eyes glowing red in anger at what he had discovered.

"BEEP BEEP, SNAP, BEE, BEE WAMP, WAMP, BING!"

"A ship? Their peace offering was a ship? This was a trap?" Had I not been so infuriated, I would have been impressed by the ingenuity. But; as it was, I was now full-out war mode.

"Have you found them yet?" I was annoyed until Sergeant Sirius spotted something on my screen. The rabbit and duck were with my Lexi!

"The Intruders!" Now I was angry! "Sound the alarms, Sergeant!" Sergeant Sirius immediately activated the main inner ship defenses from his system as I glared at the rabbit that would be my rival. "It's that rabbit again, he's after my Lexi. How dare he break in to my ship and attempt to take what I have rightfully taken!" This called for extreme measures. I raced into my weapons room and went for the explosives.

"The Uranium P-3 explosive space modulator will do for him. Oh hohohohohohoho!" I laughed as I activated my rocket boosters.

OoooOoooO

As I flew down, determined to rid myself of the disgusting suitor that dared to take my Lexi, I watched as he attacked my security drones.

"Not bad, not bad at all." I commented to myself as he short-circuited my defence systems. The rabbit was both cunning as well as skilled. However, I was not one to be underestimated. "Intruders make me so angry." I made sure I looked my scariest. Obviously it worked as He looked intimidated enough. He smiled in a sheepish nervous manner and had his hands up in defence.

"So, what's up, doc?" he asked nervously, no doubt realizing how powerful I am.

"I have something for you; it's a Uranium P-3 explosive space modulator. Now take it." I shoved the explosive in his hand.

"Oh no, I won't."

"Oh yes, you will."

"Oh no, I won't."

"Oh yes, you will"

"Oh no, you won't!" and he then had the audacity to snatch it out of my hand.

"Oh yes, I will!"

"Ahh, you win, doc. You always win." He said, looking nervous and frightened. As he should to a superior life form.

"I guess I showed him. I guess he'll have to think twice before he could..." I was very masterful in taking back...wait a minute! "That's not right! Oh dear!" I activated my personal force field before it could kill me. I was sent crashing through several walls as I lost my helmet from the explosion. Sergeant Sirius moved to lick my face to revive me.

"Beep Beep, wap Beeep?" he asked, looking concern.

"I'm not angry, just exceedingly hurt!" I moaned.

OoooOoooO

I dragged myself to the front of the screen where they stole my ship... and Lexi.

"No, not stolen, she left on her own accord." I snarled, as I felt very hurt by this rejection. I thought she felt the same way. I would have given her everything, even a quarter of my spoils in conquests.

They left, they undid all my work and I was still in considerable pain. Well, I'll show them! I show them all for defying me and wrecking my things once again.

As for Lexi... she made her choice.

"You may think you've gotten away, this time, I am going to blow up Acmetropolis!"

I watched, laughing evilly as the rockets was heading towards earth. Soon, vengeance will be mine.

I waited...

I waited...

I waited some more.

"Where's the kaboom? There's supposed to be a world-shattering kaboom!" I cried out in frustration.

_**"Warning: Explosions heading imminent." **_My computer warned.

"Oh dear, I hate when that happens."

I wonder if my ancestor ever had days like this.

OoooOoooO

Sergeant Sirius was quick to get us out of our ship. In addition to being my second in command and my weapons defense system, and security network. He was also my emergency escape ship. Thank goodness I wasn't in it when it went off. Unlike my father and his clones before him, I was did not have a high tolerance for pain.

Well, back to the old drawing board." I sighed, knowing how much trouble I was going to be in. "Oh my, it's awfully dark out here. Maybe I should have left a few stars out for a night light."

OoooOoooO

As I landed on Mars and began my trek to the Martian Palace, I started to think about who could shoot all my drones, missiles, and destroy my ship. There was only one person who could shoot like that: Lexi. She was better than I thought, especially when she was actually serious rather than playing. I clearly underestimated her.

I sheepishly approached the palace as the robot centurions greeted me. Hopefully, I could get to my room before...

"**MELVIN MARTIAN!"**

...Before my parents find out.

It took a while, but I eventually made it to the royal court, where my mother, Tyranée the queen of mars sat, along with my father Commander-in-Chief, X-23. While I was proud to come from such a noble line, especially since my father is a high Commander of the force, I really, really wish I didn't inherit so much of his traits.

"Melvin Martian." She scowled, none of her usually motherly nature on her face. I was well and truly up the creek without a paddle.

"Greetings, Mother" I sighed. This was going to hurt.

"You were supposed to watch monitor over earth and see if they have become a threat." She glared. "After the meteorite hit the planet off course and destroyed most of the military, I had ignored the planet, especially since now that it has become a dystopian society with no resources to exploit. With Dodgers," she sighed that in a lovesick manner, father narrowed his eyes again. "Gone forever, as well as the rest of the Earth Alliance, I saw no reason to waste resources on a planet that should have been dead a long time ago. Why, may I ask, have you decided to break our treaty?"

I explained all that had happened as well as the powers of the current protectors of the planet as best as I could. I even mentioned that Dodger's descendent may very well be one of them, as well as other descendents of ancient foes (like that meddlesome rabbit!)

"The current protectors of the earth have proven to be more troublesome then they're worth. It was a mistake to ignore them just because they flew out of the Solar system's trajectory and lost the galactic alliance. They are a threat to us once again." I finished as I looked at mother's expression.

"Dodgers greatness still continues through his children?" she whispered, lost in her daydream.

"I wouldn't exactly call it greatness." X-23 muttered. Then out loud, "Yet your ship is destroyed and you return empty-handed." He stood up and walked up to me, ignoring the fact that I was still a bit taller than him.

I stood attention. "Yes, sir! One of their feared warriors was a woman by the name of Lexi Bunny, a protector with super hearing and the ability to shoot psy-blast. She is as agile as a feline and her combat skills are most impressive, especially when it comes to missile targeting." I reported. He was not my father or king at the moment, but my general and commanding officer.

"And you were defeated?! By her!?" He sounded incredulous. Melvin felt embarrassed. It wasn't every day a rabbit would get the best of us yet again.

"Yes, sir." I kept my head low as I said this. I hated disappointment more then I hated losing.

"OOhhhh, defeat makes me very angry. Very angry indeed!" His father clenched his hands. "This cannot be ignored. What will you do now?"

"Challenge her again!" I shouted determinedly. "And this time, I will win!"

He gave me an odd look. "You want her, don't you?"

I nodded, feeling my determination to return. "Yes, father. She is worthy of me. She'll be the best princess of Mars we ever had, you'll see!" my father looked at me at that declaration. He then sighed and shook his head.

"I swear you are worst then your mother." He muttered, as he walked away. I was very offended. I wasn't obsessed and blind like my mother was with all things Dodgers. I turned to look at the window, somewhere out there in the depths of space, was Acmetropolis, where Lexi was.

"I want to have her, and I will. I'll be back, Lexi!" I promised as I got a good view of earth. They exchanged looks, no doubt amused by my words. However, I was serious! That planet hasn't seen the last of me!

And nor has Lexi!

**END**

He was angry at being shot at, but when he found out it was Lexi, he seemed awfully nice to her.

Danger Duck can get even Zadivia angry by just being himself. Even her brother does not know how she tolerates him. Melvin was annoyed with him when he insulted him and condescending at best. He was not bothered by him at all. But when Ace placed his hands of Lexi and told Melvin he couldn't have her, look at the mood switch.

He was the only one that he called by her name or paid special attention to. Everyone else, he insulted or refused to acknowledge.

I honestly thought he had a crush on her.

For those of you wondering why I emphasized a lot on Danger Duck and Dodgers is clear. I plan on making a story on where Dodgers and Cadet are now, as well as bring in a new enemy. This was just a starting point.


End file.
